Atlantis Academy
Set on a chain of gorgeous tropical islands, Atlantis Academy for Magic was built to host the children of many seafaring sorcerers, but has become popular across the Americas. School Colors: Teal and grey School Mascot: Water Horse School Details Location An unplottable island chain off the coast of the southeastern United States, somewhere in what non-mages now call the Bermuda Triangle due to the fact that the school is hidden with various illusions, weather enchantments, confusion charms, and repelling spells to hide the magic school. An unfortunate side effect is that some non-mages become so lost that they are never seen again while others have no memory of venturing into the area. Size Approximately 560 students, with 80 students per year group. Age and History Founded in 1650 by seafaring mages. Students came from the families of merchants, smugglers, fishers, and pirates. The island chain is all that remains of what was once a small continent populated by an early civilization of mages. Not even magic could save them from a terrible fate that none would speak of so that, sadly, very few, if anyone presently alive knows the true story of what became of them. Notable Features The chain consists of ten islands, with one large main island where Atlantis Castle provides the banquet hall, classrooms, work rooms, staff housing, hospital wing, and all other parts of the school proper. The smallest island serves as the sports fields. Seven islands each currently house one of the year groups of Atlantis. The last island is used for special events. * The main island hosts the school which is a giant sand castle * White sandy beaches with subtropical rainforest * Classes are held as necessary under water off shore with use of waterbreathing charms. * The island chain is warm all year round, rarely reaching below 70 degrees. * On each Year Group’s Island, students are housed in tree houses that are connected by a series of walkways and rope ladders, all suspended above the ground. Enchanted vines will grab students by the ankles and toss them to the proper side if male students try to enter the female houses and vice versa. Student Life When Atlantis was first founded, the student population was so small that dividing the students was unnecessary, but as the academy grew, they began grouping students by their year. Each Year's island has separate quarters for males and females as well as a common pavilion with a large bonfire that never extinguishes. Students use the bonfires to magically transport between islands so that they may move about the campus. All students, whether they live on the mainland or are members of seafaring families, must arrive at the school on board the MSS Odyssey, which has been transporting Atlantis' students since 1725. The Odyssey is a massive four mast galleon able to sail in all weather due the the enchantments placed upon it by the mages who built her. The head, front legs, and wings of a pterippi (winged horse) adorn her bow. Popular student past times include broom surfing, water horse riding, and cannon ball tournaments from the Observation Tower of Atlantis Castle. Known Attendees * East Wind (former student) * Kestrel Dimwazel (former student) Category:Schools